Contrition
by Written Parody
Summary: Post episode 5. In the aftermath of an Equalist ambush, Korra has a talk with both brothers and finds out some things about them, herself, her place in their lives and how saving the world is never a solo act. Some vague hints of Makorra.


**AN: **I swear on my life that the next chapter of my current story is coming and being worked on. Just thought I'd get that out there in case I actually have a long-time reader left. If I don't, I completely understand.

Anyway. Korra. I swore to myself when I started watching that I'd remain ship-neutral. Or, if that couldn't happen (which it usually can't – I'm a ship maniac) I'd at least wait until book two to give a ship my allegiance. I was especially wary about Makorra because of the whole 'it's Zutara 2.0' thing. I was, am and always will be a die-hard Zutarian but I don't want to ship something because it's 'like the Zutara that never was'. I hate that. So I was determined to remain as neutral as humanly possible. And I was doing so, so well. I didn't read spoilers. I didn't partake in speculations. I didn't look at fanart or fanfictions that weren't completely neutral of ships. Everything was hunky-dory until episode five.

My neutral-ship creaked at that really Over The Top and Trying Too Hard Oogly nose-rubbing.

My neutral-ship blew up beyond repair at that kiss.

So, without a vessel to sail the seas in, I have become a sailor of the Makorra ship. Will I ship it if it doesn't turn out to be cannon? Probably, but we'll have to see. Do I see its flaws? Oh yeah; I just don't care at this point. Do I ship it because of Zutara? No, no, no, no, no and again NO. The elements of fire and water are almost the only thing Korra and Mako have in common with Zuko and Katara. They are so totally different people. Thus their ship is totally different. Makorra is not Zutara. I love both ships a lot but not because they're the same or anything like that.

Just thought I'd get that out there. Now, onto the actual story. This was written in the 45 min I had free because a lecture got cancelled. There will thus probably be mistakes. And, **a warning, **there is very little plot. It was basically written just to release some emotions and to play around with the characters (who, by the way, are possibly very OOC). Please forgive me. University kills everything in me but episode five revived the desire to write a bit.

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Korra and all its characters and affiliates etc etc are not mine. I'm just using them to release some emotions.

* * *

Korra was not a girlie-girl. Her personality and her circumstances had often seen to it that she had a healthy layer of dirt or grime or frost clinging to some part of her body. But even she could not help but long for a bath at that very moment. The Avatar felt filthy; a feeling that was only intensified by the soul-deep weariness that settled on her along with the mud, grime, rubble and dried blood that clung to her skin and clothes.

It was this weariness that caused her to sink down in a heap on the floor, resting her back against the peeling, faded walls of the brothers' apartment that she'd once sworn she'd never touch. Korra dully brought both hands to her face and rubbed her aching brow, ignoring the fact that she was probably just making herself dirtier with the action. Beside her, Bolin sighed deeply. The sound turned into a little groan and she immediately lifted her eyes to him, squinting in the gloom to try and make out his features.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly.

He nodded, stroking Pabu's slightly singed fur gently. "I'm good. You?"

"I'm fine. Just dirty and tired and a little sore."

"Yeah," the Earthbender agreed with a wince that was sympathetic for both of them and their aches. "But we beat them." A tired grin of triumph crossed his face. "We sure beat them."

"Of course we did," she scoffed, grinning too. "Like any damn Equalists could ever beat us. We're the Fire Ferrets! The soon-to-be Probending champs!"

Bolin laughed at her but sobered very quickly. For him, it was too quickly. "I will admit though…" His voice was quiet and his eyes dropped away from hers to the floor. "When they ambushed us like that… When they cut us off and there was suddenly so much fire that wasn't from you or Mako… And when they…"

Korra swallowed loudly as Bolin broke off. They had been victorious over their ambushers, yes, but it had been a close call. Too close. Nobody had made it out unscathed – Equalist and Bender alike had suffered injury and exhaustion. And because there had been so much fire and she'd been the one they were really after, it had fallen to the only other Firebender to keep the flames at bay. Mako had managed but it had left him open and vulnerable and…

"I can't remember when last I heard my brother scream," Bolin suddenly whispered, proving his thoughts and memories were on the same track as hers.

The memory of the sound that had followed the snapping she'd assumed was a burning branch at the time made Korra shiver. Bolin did too, and the movement caused him to wince.

"You guys should go to a doctor," she told him immediately, glad to get her mind off of what had happened.

"Nah. I think we're good. You healed us pretty well."

"Yeah, _pretty _well. Not totally. I can't do that. And you and Mako are still hurt." _Especially Mako_, she wanted to add, but bit her tongue. Bolin didn't need to be reminded.

"Yeah, I know." The Earthbender looked torn and highly uncomfortable. "It's just that…"

"What? You find healers scary?"

"No, I find them expensive."

Awkwardness dropped like an over-ripe Moonpeach in Korra's stomach. "Oh," she mumbled, looking away and trying not to blush.

Bolin shifted awkwardly beside her, scratching at his hair in embarrassment. "If he gets any worse, though, I'll definitely take him. No matter what he says." It was a vow to himself as much as it was one to her.

Silence descended upon them for a while as each got absorbed in their own thoughts once more. Bolin was the first one to break it, so suddenly that Korra jumped.

"We're sorry, you know. Both of us." She quirked a brow at him and he elaborated. "Well… he was our friend. A good friend." She caught on and made to interrupt him but he ploughed on. "A really good friend. He was like… almost one of the family. We thought it was kinda weird that he just showed up after all these years but we never thought he'd be working with them." Bolin swallowed hard and clenched his fists. "I still can't believe he…"

"It's not your fault." She was quiet but adamant. "You didn't tell him to lead us into an ambush. You didn't tell him to join the Equalists. You didn't tell him to betray you. It wasn't your fault."

Bolin did not answer and instead just stared at the wall unseeingly. In a while he spoke again in a murmur. "He was always angry at the world a little… But I never… After everything… All those years in the streets… All those winters fighting to survive together… He just led us to the slaughter…"

Korra wondered, briefly, why Bolin wasn't using his name. Was it because he still wanted to forget that it had been his friend who had done that to him? She had never felt it before – the betrayal she had seen shining in Bolin and Mako's eyes. And she was very grateful she hadn't and probably never would – she knew the brothers would rather die than betray her. They'd proved as much earlier that evening.

"Will you guys…" The Avatar wasn't quite sure how to phrase the question or even if she was allowed to. "I mean, if he comes here asking for forgiveness… If it was just a one-time job…" She had to know where they stood with their old 'almost brother' friend because she wasn't sure she could forgive the near-stranger unless she really, really had to for their sakes.

Bolin's jaw clenched almost impossibly tight. "No, Korra. It wasn't one-time. He's _with _them. I dunno." He looked pained. "I want to… but I don't… Maybe one day. Not now."

She nodded slowly. "And… Mako?"

The younger brother considered for a moment. "Just on the grounds of motive, maybe. Mako would be able to understand his hatred and helplessness and loathing in that regard-"

"What?" Korra frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bolin shot a cautious look to the upper part of their apartment and then lowered his voice as he explained. "Well… Korra, Mako was _there _when Mom and Dad… I didn't have to see it. I was at home. But he was _there_. And they were…killed… by a Firebender. In front of _him_."

Korra felt herself paling. "I never thought of that…" she whispered.

"He wouldn't bend for months. He just refused. The only reason he started again was 'cause I begged and 'cause winter came and without him we would have frozen to death."

Once again the Avatar was reminded that her mostly sheltered lifestyle was not parallel to the one the brothers had faced. She swallowed and looked down, hurting for them and all they'd been put through. "So you think he'll understand?"

"No. If it was just circumstance he would because he's been there. He still goes there, sometimes – I see it on his face. But we were put in danger. Because of him, we were nearly killed. Mako will never, ever forgive him for that. Ever."

The conviction in Bolin's voice left no room for argument. Not that Korra had any; she'd witnessed enough interaction between the two brothers to realize that messing with either brother would just line you up for a whole lot of pain, suffering and hell. And she was, she realized suddenly, now a part of that. Bolin had included her in that bond. For the first time since the attack ended, Korra wanted to cry.

Trying hard not to sniff and give herself away, she stubbornly wrestled with the lump in her throat. If there was any way she could do the saving the world thing alone, she would. Because putting those two in danger… Sometimes she would lie awake at night and hate herself for what she pulled them into. She had a feeling that night would hold such an occurrence. The silence that hovered over Bolin and her now seemed oppressive – she had to get away.

"I'm, uh… I'm just going to go check on him." She cleared her throat to try and force away the lump. "Make sure I've healed him as much as I can."

For a brief second there was a flash of jealousy across Bolin's face, and she was reminded with a sinking heart that the Earthbender liked her like that. But the flash was brief and his eyes were genuine as he nodded at her. It looked like they really would be alright. She squeezed his uninjured shoulder gently as she passed and could have sworn, as she climbed the ladder, that he murmured a 'take care of him, please' at her retreating back.

Upstairs was even darker, and it took a while for Korra's eyes to adjust to the blackness. When she did, she found both sleeping mats empty. Surprise clenched at her face and insides and she took a halting step forward before a movement to her left had her spinning around. Mako was seated at the window, watching the very last of the sun go down. He looked completely absorbed in his own thoughts and she wasn't sure how to break his reverie without startling him. In the end she chose to pad softly to his side and watch the night world come alive. A sudden prickling on her neck alerted her to the fact that his eyes were on her.

"You okay?" She whispered because speaking aloud seemed wrong and damaging right then.

Gold eyes held her blue ones for a long moment before he answered. "Yeah." Before she could stop it, a snort escaped her: even in the dim light she could see how pale and exhausted and pained he looked. A tired grin quirked at his mouth. "If you already know the answer, then don't ask the question."

Another snort. "Where'd you get that? The back of an instant noodle box?"

"The same place you get most of your dumb exclamations like 'The water in the arena really soaks you'."

She flushed, hands curling into fists automatically. "You're taking that out of context! Bolin knew what I meant!" Huffily, she crossed her arms, suddenly realizing what he was up to. "And stop trying to get me riled up so the subject will change!"

His eyes dropped away from her and she knew she'd caught him out. Triumphant smugness faded into awkwardness as the silence stretched on. The last light disappeared and, with a soft sigh, Mako suddenly stood and began lighting the candles in the room that had been placed there since the electricity to their apartment had run out due to no payments. He rose and walked with difficulty, and Korra felt something within her restrict as she watched the normally strong, lithe form hobble around slowly. In the light she could make out the bruises and scrapes she hadn't had the energy to get to – she'd focused on their main injuries. And, even though it could just be the flames, he suddenly looked so pale he was whiter than the walls.

Korra had to look away as he lowered himself onto his sleeping mat – she couldn't take the sight of his grimaces. And even Mako could not stop the expressions as torn flesh and beaten muscle pulled with his movements. Again the silence became suffocating, and Korra blurted out the first thing she could think of to break it.

"So are you seeing Asami tonight?"

He shook his head. "She'd probably come over if I asked but… I'm just tired and sore…"

Hearing him admit to being in pain twisted her insides again. And then his full sentence struck her and her face heated up. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to sleep. And she was standing around like an awkward Turtleduck in the middle of what was, essentially, his bedroom. "Oh, uh… I'll just… I'll let you…"

His head jerked up to her. "No, no. You can stay. If you want." A tiny bit of colour returned to his cheeks.

She scuffed the floor. "Thanks…But, uhm… I have to go. Tenzin… He'll be missing me. And Chief Lame Fong probably already told him her version of this afternoon's events so I have to explain…"

He nodded, face stoic, as usual. "Yeah. Right. I'll see you tomorrow, then, for practice."

She gaped at him. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Practice. For the finals that are happening in less than a week?"

"You're _kidding_."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Korra honestly wanted to bend rocks at his head until it knocked some sense into him. "Mako. We were attacked tonight. We're all beat up and shaken. Maybe Bolin and I can make practice but you…"

"Will be fine. We're practicing tomorrow."

The stubborn glint in his eyes and words were what did it. Suddenly furious, Korra marched right up to where he sat and glared at him. "Fine, huh? Really? So this doesn't hurt anymore, then?" She crouched down in a movement too swift for him to stop and gently – even though she was angry she was still aware he hurt – she prodded his abdomen. Mako could not stop the flinch or grunt of pain. She was half triumphant and half guilty. "Did you get the point or should I poke you some place else to drive it home?"

"Korra st-" His face was thunderous.

"No! You're _hurt _and if you push yourself you'll be even more _hurt _and-"

Suddenly her hand was encased in his and her other shoulder was held at bay by his other hand. Mako's gold eyes were smoldering with irritation and mild anger as he locked onto her blue ones. "Stop. We're practicing. We _have _to. Just because I made the mistake-"

"Is that it? Is that why you want to punish yourself? It _wasn't your fault_!"

They glared at each other in frigid yet burning silence. And then the anger melted into something different, and instead of an alley overrun with Equalists she was seeing the outside of the arena and his face as he confessed to have feelings for her. Heat swirled not only through her face but through her whole body and for a second she was sure that it was somehow coming from him. Mako blinked, swallowed and then tentatively leant in. Korra's breathing hitched as her heart began to hammer wildly in her chest. Instinctively she let her eyelids begin to close as the Firebender came another hesitant inch closer…

Mako pulled away, looked down and dropped her hands. The bucket of ice-water that was suddenly drenching Korra on the inside worked to kill the heat in her and slow her heart down. Awkwardly, both benders avoided looking at each other.

"Tenzin. Right. I gotta go."

Once more his hand grabbed hers. "Korra…"

She tried to make her body not react, but even his touch made her heart thud. "I'll be here for practice," she said, trying to defuse the situation with flippancy. "Jeesh."

He just looked at her. "It wasn't your fault, either."

Her heart quickened even more, but she could no longer hold his gaze. "If you weren't friends with me…"

He yanked her down and, caught of guard, she followed his command willingly. Once again his eyes were intense. "Listen to me. It wasn't your fault. It just happened. Okay? Bolin is safe. You're safe. That's all that matters."

She shook her head, unable to stop the automatic correction to his fault. "Not _all _– you're safe too. That matters too."

Mako didn't answer. "Just remember that it wasn't your fault. Tonight when you get back. When you're getting all that gunk off you. When you're going to get the sleep you really need. It wasn't your fault. And… Everything's going to be okay."

How he knew that last phrase was the one she'd been aching to hear all day, she'd never find out. But his eyes were sincere and she could not work up anything in her that wanted to contradict his surety. Swift as lightning, he placed one kiss on her forehead. Then he let her go and shifted back, looking away and pulling up the walls once more.

Korra left then, but she was obedient for once. She thought about his words as she told Tenzin what had really happened, as she bathed, as she sobbed into Naga's fur and as she crawled into bed. And, despite her earlier misgivings, she fell asleep with no guilt plaguing her mind.

* * *

**AN 2: **I am such a sucker for Sibling!Mako and Bolin. It's the only thing that makes me dislike Makorra at this stage.

I need to add this bit of complaint: MAN Bryke can be %$#&%! I can still kind-of understand them teasing us with the shipping but that 1.5 seconds of glorious feels we had when we thought we'd finally find out about Ursa? That was just cruel. I threw food at my screen I was so angry.

(Also if anybody wants to chat Korra with me I have no friends who watch it so I'll be more than happy. Just PM me =])


End file.
